MGT3K episode 7 the flakers
by Agent BM
Summary: i don't have anything to say, read and like it, or not. i don't really care anymore. here's episode 7 of the series
1. theme song

MGT3K episode 7: the flakers

I don't own TAWOG

In the not too distant future….somewhere in time and space

Nicole Watterson and her family are caught in a nasty place

They try to survive the wrath of pearl, just an evil gal who wants to rule the world

From her castle below she sets her sights above, just to torture all the captives on the satellite of love

"GET US DOOOOWWN"

I'll send them cheesy cartoons, the worst I can find

Lalala

They'll have to sit and watch them all and I'll monitor their minds

Lalala

Now keep in mind Nicole can't control where the cartoons begin or end

Lalala

She'll try to keep her sanity with the help of her family

Family roll call:

Gumball

Darwin

Anais

Jeff

Richard

Nicole

"And introducing our newest family member, LEX" said Nicole

"Hi everyone, it's great to be here" said Lex

If you're wondering how they eat and breathe, and other science facts

Lalala

Just repeat to yourself it's just a show, I should really just relax

For Mystery Gumball Theater 3000


	2. war of the nanites and torgo

Ch. 2

On the sol, Lex was lying on a table with a microscope over her head and Gumball, Darwin, and Jeff were standing over her

"Can you please tell me what this is about?" asked Lex

"Eyelash mites, disgusting little creatures that live in your eyelashes. We think they're gross and are going to use my family to kill them" said Jeff the nanite

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Lex

"Don't worry, we're not trying to start a war or anything" said Gumball

"Hey Cousin Ned are you ready?" asked Jeff

"Ready cousin, lets rock and roll people" shouted Ned the nanite

The nanites begin to fight the eyelash mites and were losing. Smoke started rising out of Lex's eyelashes

"Hello, is anyone their? We're dyeing out here. We can't win this war they knew the eyelashes too well. Whose idea was it to start this war anyway?" asked Ned before an eyelash mite stabbed him

"Oh the horror" said Darwin

"Why did you want this war Lex? Pride? Joy? Revenge?" asked Gumball

"Me? You guys are the ones who wanted this war" shouted Lex

"Oh shut up, my family is dyeing" said Jeff sadly

(5 minutes later)

Most of the nanites and eyelash mites were killed. Jeff started playing sad music on a keyboard while Gumball began narrating the battle

"Though Lex promised a quick return of the nanite forces, the war for her eyelashes lasted clear until December. Thousands were cut down defending a blasted piece of eyelash from our friend lex, which is now known as follicle hill" said Gumball

"Would you 3 knock it off, you guys are the ones who wanted this war anyway" shouted Lex

"It's too late Lex" said Gumball

"Wait a minute can't the nanites just fix themselves?" asked Lex as she sat up on the table

"Of course we can, we're one of the smartest beings in the universe" said Jeff

"Then why are you saying they're dead?" asked Lex angrily

"Thought it'd be fun" said Darwin

(On the bridge, 10 minutes later)

The family was talking to pearl over the video phone

"Hello Wattersons, before we begin the experiment, tweedle dumb and idiot would like to play a song they wrote. It's some sort of jazz polka thing" said Pearl

Brain man and Chip were about to play when they were interrupted by another strange music

(Torgo theme starts playing as Torgo walks in with 3 drinks)

"Actually that's not bad. I wouldn't consider this polka, or jazz" said Pearl as Torgo walked up to the desk

"Here are the cokes that you ordered" said Torgo

"Thank you just put them on the- YOU. DON'T YOU REALIZE-

"Coke? I specifically asked for a banana smoothie" said Chip

"I'm sorry sir I'll make it right" said Torgo as he began to walk away slowly until pearl stopped him

"No its okay, you can have the coke this time" said Pearl

"NO, my doctor says I can't have coke" said Chip

"Chip, I'm your doctor and I'm saying HAVE THE COKE" shouted pearl

" the master wants you to have these coupons for our veggie feast. He wanted you to have them but I'm giving them to you" said Torgo handing them coupons

"Thank you, you can go home now" said brain man

"Can I use your bathroom?" asked Torgo

"It's past the hall to your right" said Pearl as Torgo started to leave

"Now your cartoon is a cheesy trust cartoon called the flakers. I hope you all rot" said Pearl

The alarms on the ship went off

"WE HAVE MOVIE SIGN" shouted the family as they rushed into the theater


	3. pt 1 of experiment and young Lex

Ch. 3

The Flakers

_[The episode starts with Gumball and Darwin running from Tina in the school hallway, then Gumball kicks a bucket filled with water]_

**Rocky**: Hey!

"**Sorry but we're sure you have better things to do" said Richard**

_[Tina slips on the water]_

**Gumball**: Ha! Ha! Ha!

_[Gumball looks back and sees Tina skating on the water. Gumball and Darwin run to the library while Tina busts through the library door]_

**Librarian**: Shhhhhh!

"**Is that all she cares about, does she even do anything?" asked Lex**

_[Gumball and Darwin run to a dead end and Gumball starts pulling books]_

**Gumball**: Oh No! _[Gumball starts pulling books]_ Ooh, come on, where are the secret passages when you need them? Ah!

"**That only works in books and movies" said Jeff as walked into the theater**

"**Jeff, what are you doing here?" asked Anais**

"**Thought I'd join in one of these cartoons" said Jeff**

"**Fine, take a seat" said Nicole**

**Tina**: _[in Gumball's face]_ Grrrrrr, take back what you said.

**Gumball**: Uhhh, I would, IF IT WASN'T TRUE! THERE'S NO POINT OF YOU TAKING PIANO LESSONS, YOU ONLY HAVE FOUR FINGERS, IT'S A WASTE OF YOUR DAD'S MONEY!

**Tina**: And what do you suggest I play?

**Gumball**: Pfft, Maracas?

"**Or maybe the triangle" said Jeff**

"**Not helping" said Lex**

"**Sorry" said Jeff**

_[Tina roars at Gumball]_

**Tina**: You better have some kind of escape plan right now.

**Gumball**: Oh, better than that, I got a best friend who's always here to save my skin.

_[Gumball looks over at Darwin, but he is nowhere to be seen]_

**Gumball**: Just do what you gotta do.

_[Scene changes to the TV where a game is being played, then the camera shows Darwin and Anais playing said video game; Gumball has a neck brace on him; Richard has big eyes and is playing around with the phone]_

**Richard**: _[Acts like he's showering and sings, then phone rings]_ Sorry, I can't talk right now, I'm in the showers.

**Unknown Caller**: What? _[Caller hangs up and Richard continues "showering"]_

"**This is one weird family, glad I don't know them" said Jeff before realizing who he's talking about "Sorry"**

_[Nicole walks down the stairs and prepares to go out]_

**Nicole**: Don't worry, the dentist said the anesthetic will wear off by the end of the day, Richard, that's not a shower head. _[Chuckles]_ It's an ice cream.

**Richard**: Ohhhh. _[Starts licking the phone]_

"**Even you can make a joke? I didn't think a cutie pie like you could do that" said Jeff**

**Nicole tries to grab Jeff but everyone stops her**

**Nicole**: That should keep him busy for awhile. _[Closes the door but opens it again]_ There's a list of your father's chores on the fridge, make sure they're done before I get back, do _not_ flake out on me. _[Closes the door but opens it again]_ And keep an eye on your father please, the last time he was on anesthetics, I caught him smooching an electrical socket.

**Darwin**: All right, rock paper scissors for who does the first chore. _[Plays with Gumball]_ 1, 2- _[Gumball punches his leg]_ Ow! What was that for? Are you angry about something? _[Gumball looks away]_

**Anais**: Do you want to tell him what it is? _[Gumball shakes his head]_ Do you wanna mime it out? _[Gumball sighs]_

**Anais**: Ooh! Ooh! A praying mantis.

**Darwin**: No! No! Uhh a doggy paddle.

"**No it's a giraffe on steroids, I win" said Richard**

"**No it's obviously a dinosaur who wants to sing" said Jeff**

"**And you're species is the smartest in the universe?" asked Lex**

"**HEY" shouted Jeff **

_[Gumball is miming Tina]_

**Anais**: Uh you were climbing up a ladder and got hungry?

_[Richard appears behind the couch]_

**Richard**: The blue goblin's dance is making my toe sad.

_[Richard makes a "flushing" motion and disappears behind the couch then Gumball starts make noises]_

**Darwin**: Nimble fingers!

**Gumball**: No it's a- UGH! _[Gumball rips off his neck brace]_ It's because you flaked out on me yesterday with Tina.

_[The oven dings, Darwin goes to the kitchen]_

**Darwin**: I didn't flake, I just didn't help you, because you were wrong to crush Tina's piano dreams.

"**You're not really helping anyone right now Darwin" said Nicole**

**Gumball**: Agh, it doesn't matter whether I was right or wrong, we're practically brothers, what would you say if I let you down like that?

**Darwin**: I would say thank you for teaching me a valuable lesson.

"What valuable lesson?" asked Anais

_[Darwin notices how hot the pan is and starts screaming]_

**Darwin**: WHHAAAAA! Hot hot hot hot, come on man, help me out!

**Gumball**: I would but, I'm too busy teaching you a valuable lesson.

**Darwin**: ANAIS, HELP ME OUT!

_[Anais is on top of Richard, pulling on his ears, trying to keep him away from an electrical socket]_

**Anais**: How about you help me instead!?

"**I would but I'm just too tired" said Gumball**

**Richard**: _[Talking to the socket]_ No need to look so scared, I will give you a little kiss and make you feel better.

"**RICHARD! Believe me, you don't want to do that" said Nicole**

_[Darwin whimpers as he tries to open the stove with his foot, but is unable to do so]_

**Darwin**: COME ON!

_[Darwin runs to the sink and tries to put the lasagna down, but the countertop is full of plates and he accidentally breaks a stack of plates; Darwin runs to the counter and places the lasagna there, but it starts melting the counter so he grabs it again]_

**Darwin**: AHH!

**Gumball**: Alright give it to me.

_[Gumball tricks Darwin and lets him drop the hot pan on a chair, melting it]_

**Gumball**: Whoops!

**Darwin**: Aw man!

_[Darwin tosses the pan in the fridge, but it starts going down, melting every platform. It soon melts through the floor, and continues down into the earth]_

"**Ooohhh, you're in so much trouble now" said Jeff**

"**Shut up Jeff" said Darwin**

**Gumball**: Well, hope they like lasagna in China.

_[Darwin slams the fridge closed and grabs a note from the fridge door]_

**Darwin**: I'll do the groceries with Anais thank you very much.

_[Scene changes to Elmore Shopping where Anais is riding on a trolley while Darwin pushes the trolley]_

**Darwin**: What right does he have to crush a dream of a poor, young T-Rex, she could have made a song that only had four notes but _noooo_. _[Anais start miming Darwin]_

"That's pretty funny sis" said Lex while laughing

"Thanks" said Anais

He makes it all a big deal like I'm the one who let him down when he's the one who let me down, you know what I mean?

**Anais**: _[Sarcastically]_ No Darwin, I have absolutely no grasp of the incredibly simple concept YOU'VE EXPLAINED EIGHT TIMES ALREADY!

**Darwin**: Ok, let me start from the beginning. _[Anais covers her face with cake and screams]_ All he had to do was move a plate to help me, is that really equal to me having to fight-

_[Scene changes to the Wattersons' living room where Gumball is complaining to Richard, who is looking at his hands]_

**Gumball**: A T-Rex! standing over me like this! _[Mimics Tina's claws]_ But instead he's more concerned with the ins and outs of the rights and wrongs-

_[Camera zooms to Richard who is flipping his hands]_

**Richard**: My hands don't match.

"**What has the medical world done to you?" asked Jeff**

"**I don't know" said Richard**

_[Camera zooms back to Gumball]_

**Gumball**: Of acknowledging, the cast iron truth that a 4 fingered dinosaur cannot play the piano. _[Mimics Tina playing the piano]_ Does this looks like music to you? _[Richard starts crying]_ Anyways what I'm trying to say is that-

_[Scene changes back to Darwin and Anais]_

**Darwin**: He let me down and it's not the first time this happened-

**Anais**: _[Whispering]_ Shhh-shh-shh, can you hear that?

"**Yeah, that is the sound of, I DON'T CARE" shouted Anais**

**Darwin**: _[Whispering]_ What?

**Anais**: HOW GOOD IT SOUNDS WHEN YOU'RE NOT WHINING? _[Takes a deep breath]_ Now, I'm gonna say it once, if you have a problem with Gumball, you sort it out with Gumball, because _this_ is how much I care. _[Makes a baby "spitting" face and crosses her arms]_

**Darwin**: You're right, I'm gonna speak to him right now!

_[Darwin drops the sausage and runs home, leaving Anais behind]_

**Anais**: No, I meant after the shopping! Agh! _[Tries to move the trolley, but it barely moves]_ Egh egh, this is gonna take a while.

**Everyone leaves for intermission**

(Kitchen)

Anais walks in with Jeff while holding a bottle that looks like a soda bottle

"Explain to me what this thing does again?" asked Jeff

"This special type of soda I made is going to make me a little older so people will understand my genius ideas and stop treating me like I know nothing" said Anais as she tried to drink the liquid inside but was interrupted

"Anais, can you come in here for a minute?" asked Nicole

"Coming mom, I'll just put this in the fridge to cool off, I don't like warm drinks anyway" said Anais as she put the bottle in the fridge and ran out with Jeff

Lex walked into the room

"I'm glad I got those nanites out of my eyelashes, I could use a drink" said Lex as she looked through the fridge and saw Anais's soda thinking it was normal soda

"That's weird I've never noticed this before. Oh well, soda is soda" said Lex as she drank the entire bottle

"Ah, now that hit the spot" said Lex as she threw the bottle away

She felt her stomach grumble and she started to feel pain

"Oh I don't feel so good" said Lex in pain

She clutched her stomach tightly and fell to the ground. She tried to get up but she couldn't see right. She hit the fridge and fell behind the table

Anais and Jeff rushed back into the kitchen and looked inside the fridge to see the bottle was gone

"My special soda, where is it?" asked Anais worried

She heard a groaning and looked by the table and screamed. The entire family rushed into the room

"Sweetie what's wrong?" asked Nicole

The family saw what she was looking at and were surprised. Lex was smaller than she should've been. Her clothes and her body shrank to the size of a 12 year old pink cat. She started to wake up

"What happened?" asked Lex "Why am I lying on the floor, and why does my voice sound different?"

"Lex, did you drink a liquid in a green bottle in the fridge?" asked Jeff

"Yeah why?" asked Lex worried

"This will be hard to explain but you're 12 years old" said Anais taking a small mirror out of her pocket

Lex saw herself and was surprised

"What did I drink?" asked Lex

"A special soda that would've turned me 12. I'd change you back but it was hard enough to make the first bottle. So it looks like you're stuck like this" said Anais

"It's okay, I like this look. I have another chance to be a kid again. I'll have a normal and better life than my last one" said Lex

"What happened with your old life?" asked Gumball

"I don't want to talk about it" said Lex sadly

"Aww, you're so cute I could squeeze you" said Nicole as she hugged Lex tightly

"Mom, I love you but you're crushing me" said Lex who felt like she was going to pass out

Nicole let go

"Sorry sweetie" said Nicole

The alarms on the ship went off

"WE HAVE MOVIE SIGN" shouted the family before rushing back into the theater

**Well Lex, I hope you're happy, I've granted 2 of your 3 wishes that you asked me to do. Still working on how to make the 3****rd**** one work though. And I got a letter the other day involving Lex and why she's in the family. They can't answer that, but I can. Lex is my biggest fan in case no one's noticed, she asked to be on the show somehow and I did. She also asked for a few things that I didn't totally agree with, but after a talk with her sister I changed my mind and added her stuff. And yes Nicole does like Lex calling her mom. More of Lex's backstory will come in season 3 when they crash back to earth, again. Won't that be fun, stay tuned for more.**


	4. experiment pt 2

Ch. 4

**The family enters back into the theater**

_[Scene changes stairwell to the attic where Darwin and Gumball are carrying a heavy computer monitor up to the attic]_

**Darwin**: Look, I just wanna say that I'm sorry, I should have been there for you and I hope you can forgive me.

**Gumball**: Ok, I forgive you.

**Darwin**: _[Looks happy and then pants]_ Don't you think you should apologize as well?

"**Yeah, don't you?" asked Darwin**

**Gumball**: Dude, you apologized, end of story, I'm not gonna say sorry just because to make you feel less guilty, you are the one who let me down.

"**True" said Lex**

**Darwin**: _[Become angry]_ Oh that wasn't letting you down, this is.

_[Darwin lets go of the computer monitor while Gumball struggles to hold it by himself]_

**Darwin**: Apologize!

**Gumball**: NEVER!

_[Darwin puts a desktop on top of the monitor while Gumball continues to struggle]_

"**Things are only gonna get worse gumball" said Jeff**

**Darwin**: APOLOGIZE!

**Gumball**: Aghhh, dad help.

_[Scene changes to Richard who is in the bathroom making silly faces at the mirror]_

**Richard**: Hmmm very good, WELL LETS SEE IF YOU CAN IMITIATE THIS!

"**That's 7 years of bad luck" said Lex**

_[Richard grabs a rubber duck and smashes the mirror with it, scene changes back to Darwin and Gumball]_

**Darwin**: Apologize!

**Gumball**: Is that all you've got left in stock?

**Darwin**: Apologize!

_[Darwin puts a printer on the stack of items]_

**Gumball**: Aghhh, never.

**Darwin**: _[Grabs a computer mouse]_ This is your last chance.

**The family covers their ears knowing what's about to happen**

_[Gumball drops everything on Darwin's foot; Darwin takes a deep breath and then screams loudly, breaking several windows in the neighborhood]_

**Gumball**: Hahaha! _[Loses balance]_ Darwin, Darwin, please help-help me!

**Darwin**: _[In deep monster voice]_ Apologize!

_[Gumball grabs the mouse that Darwin was holding and they both tumble down the stairs and land near the front door]_

"**Mom's not gonna be happy about the computer" said Anais**

"**You're right I'm not" said Nicole**

**Gumball**: _[Slaps his hand on Darwin's face]_ I'm sorry.

_[Darwin rejects Gumball's hand but Gumball put his hand on Darwin's face again and this continues for awhile then Anais opens the front door, carrying a bag of groceries]_

**Anais**: I think its time to have a little talk.

"**I think so too" said Jeff**

_[Scene changes to the dining table where Anais has placed 4 plates of cupcakes; Darwin and Gumball are blindfolded]_

**Anais**: Now, we need to rebuild the trust that you lost. On the plate to your right are the cupcakes, on the plate to your left is the bad food like liver and stuff.

"**Yuck" said gumball, Darwin, and Lex**

_[Anais winks as both plates are cupcakes and do not have bad food]_

**Anais**: What you need to do is trust the other person to give you the good food.

**Gumball**: Sure, no problem.

_[Gumball and Darwin pick the cupcakes to their left and feed each other]_

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: _[Delighted]_ MMMMMMMM!

"**Now that hit the spot" said Richard**

**Darwin**: _[Removes blindfold]_ Dude, I thought you tricked me.

**Gumball**: _[Removes blindfold]_ Me too, I expected a mouthful of rat-cake or something.

"**Me too" said Darwin**

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: _[Hugs each other]_ I knew I could always trust you buddy! _[Notices the trick]_ But I thought the left plate was...

_[Anais winks and the trio hugs and laughs together]_

**Anais**: _[Turns dead serious]_ And that's for flaking out on me at the supermarket.

**Gumball**: _[Surprised]_ What, what did you do?

**Anais**: The cupcakes you just ingested were laced with parasitic eggs, all they needed to hatch was a moist, warm environment, like your _stomach_!

**Gumball**: Ahhh, what's gonna happen to us?

_[Gumball and Darwin start touching their bodies]_

**Anais**: Firstly, they will eat their way through your stomach lining.

"**That's not so bad" said Richard **

**Gumball**: WHAT? _[Touches his stomach]_

**Anais**: Then they'll crawl up to your head and lay eggs in your eyeballs.

"**Okay now I'm worried" said Nicole**

**Darwin**: _[Pulls at his eyes]_ Take them out, I can see them already!

**Anais**: There's only one way to lure them out.

_[Scene changes to the living room, where Gumball is whistling at Darwin's butt]_

**Darwin**: Ahh, how long we have to do this for?

_[Darwin whistles at Gumball's butt]_

**Anais**: _[Holding an "iPhone"]_ Until they dance their way out.

"**Wait are you recording this?" asked Gumball angrily**

"**I sure am" said Anais**

"**We're gonna kill you for that" shouted Darwin**

_[Anais uploads a recorded video named "Whistle Bros" to Elmore Stream-It]_

**Gumball**: _[Realizes trick]_ Argh, there wasn't anything in the cupcakes was there?

**Anais**: Nope but there's something on the internet now.

_[Gumball and Darwin charge Anais and try to snatch Anais' phone]_

**Gumball**: Gimme that phone, give it here Anais!

**Anais**: You should thank me, you're buddies again.

_[Gumball and Darwin stop snatching]_

**Gumball**: That's true. _[Grabs pillow]_ But you're still getting it!

"**That's right you're gonna pay" said Darwin**

_[Gumball and Darwin start hitting Anais with pillows and the trio start laughing; the phone rings]_

**Darwin**: _[Picks up phone]_ Yes?

**Nicole**: Hello sweetie, I just wanted to know if your dad felt any better?

_[Darwin looks at the front door and sees trash around the lawn]_

"**He's better than last time" said Lex**

**Darwin**: Uh ya, he's fine.

_[Darwin looks out the window and sees their car is missing and all that is left are tire tracks]_

**Nicole**: Can you pass me on to him please?

"**Sorry, I can't here you I'm underwater" said Darwin**

**Darwin**: Uh ya, one minute. _[Clears his throat and tries to fake being Richard]_ Hello Mrs. mom, what's for dinner?

"**Calling her Mrs. Mom wasn't your best idea Darwin" said Lex**

"**I panicked" said Darwin**

**Nicole**: _[Sees right through Darwin's trick]_ Really?

**Darwin**: Yep.


	5. experiment pt 3

Ch. 5

_[Scene changes to the bus stop where Gumball, Darwin and Anais are running to find Richard]_

**Darwin**: Where is he, mom must be on her way right now!

"**You're darn right she is" said Jeff**

_[Camera zooms to Darwin]_

**Darwin**: We're gonna get our butts kicked!

_[Scene changes to a street which is in ruins due to Richard's driving]_

"**You're better driving with the medicine than without" said Anais**

**Gumball**: Yeah, who would thought the anesthetic will made him a better driver?

_[Anais points and gasps; Scene changes to Marvin who seemed to be ran over by Richard's driving]_

**Gumball**: Oh my gosh, Marvin! _[Gasps]_ What has dad done?

_[Marvin wakes up]_

**Marvin Finklehimer**: Ahh, please help me up, I was trying to do sit-ups but I'm too old.

"**I don't believe you" said Lex**

_[The trio breathe a sigh of relief and runs off scene]_

**Marvin Finklehimer**: Hey, what about me?

"**You just need to work harder" said Richard**

_[Darwin comes back]_

**Darwin**: Uhh ya, you can do it if you believe in yourself and don't forget to stretch when you are finished.

_[Marvin faints again; the trio sees tire tracks on a roof of a house and runs to the backyard]_

**Gumball**: Well, looks like the anesthetic improved his parking too.

"**Good point" said Nicole**

_[Camera zooms out showing their car in a swimming pool]_

**Anais**: This is not funny, we need to find him before something terrible happens.

**Darwin**: _[Shocked]_ LOOK, DAD'S PANTS!

_[Scene changes to candy wonderland where Richard is chasing a tasty burger]_

**Burger**: You want to catch me if you want to eat me!

"**Why would you want to be eaten? You should be screaming in terror" said Gumball**

"**Good one gummy" said Jeff**

**Richard**: Ohhh, you little teasing bundle of fatness.

_[Richard grabs the burger and starts nibbling it; Three condiments appears and keep saying "sauce"]_

**Richard**: No thank you, he's delicious just the way he is.

_[Scene changes back to reality; Richard is actually nibbling Rocky and the condiments are actually Gumball, Darwin and Anais saying "stop" repeatedly]_

**Rocky**: Dude stop, it's not funny anymore, it's just weird!

"**He's right that does feel weird" said Lex**

_[Rocky breaks free but Richard still continues to catch him; scene changes to Nicole driving back home]_

**Radio**: Radio Elmore, news flash, we are receiving reports of a fat pant-less pink middle age man bunny causing disturbance in the city of Elmore. _[Nicole looks surprised]_ He's reported to attack and nibble several bystanders, one extremely-

_[Radio starts fading and Nicole bends down to tune it; Richard and Rocky are seen running past the car]_

"**How did you not notice that?" asked Darwin**

**Nicole**: Come on.

_[Rocky and Richard run past the car; Nicole gets up but did not see Rocky or Richard]_

**Radio**: And the weather-

_[Scene changes back to the trio, tired from chasing Richard]_

**Darwin**: Did you see that? It was Mrs. mom car!

**Anais**: Right! We've got to split up! Gumball, you sort out the house. Darwin, you try and delay mom. I'll take care of dad! Go! _[Gumball and Darwin start running]_ And no flaking out!

_[Darwin picks up a can of white paint and draws lines all over a carpark; Camera shows Nicole driving her car into the carpark]_

**Nicole**: What?

"**We have a big problem here" said Richard**

_[Nicole drives into a "dead end"]_

**Nicole**: _[Sighs angrily]_

_[Nicole backtracks and drives off; Scene changes to Anais riding on Richard, throwing peanuts to guide Richard; Anais notices Nicole's car as she drives toward them]_

**Anais**: Oh no. _[Throws several peanuts]_ COME ON!

_[Richard leaps, and starts running through the neighborhood fences while Anais screams all the way; Scene changes to the Wattersons' kitchen where Gumball tries to fix the kitchen by gluing a book on the burned counter; Scene changes to Darwin wearing sunglasses in a telephone booth]_

**Darwin**: _[In a deep manly voice]_ Uh hey, I like to report a stolen yellow family wagon.

_[Scene changes to the Doughnut Sheriff arresting Nicole]_

"**THAT'S WHY I WAS ARRESTED FOR NO REASON" SHOUTED NICOLE ANGRILY**

"**Sorry" said Darwin**

**Nicole**: I didn't do anything, you've got to believe me.

**Doughnut Sheriff**: We'll see about that lady, let's just see those papers first.

_[Doughnut Sheriff takes a license out of Nicole's pocket; Darwin appears at the back of the police car and takes a wheel clamp out of the trunk; Scene changes to Anais and Richard, who is still ramming through fences while Anais throws peanuts in front of him; Scene changes to Miss Simian using a lawnmower and Principal Brown reading a book; Richard bumps into Miss Simian, causing her to accidentally shave off Principal Brown's fur, and then Brown covers his exposed body; Scene changes to the Wattersons' kitchen where Gumball sweeps up the broken plates, grinds them using the blender then pours the remains into an empty pack of sugar; Scene changes back to Anais and Richard ramming through fences again, but then Richard hits a female garden gnome, causing the male garden gnome beside her to shed a tear; Scene changes back to the Wattersons' kitchen where Gumball pushes all the remaining junk down the hole in the fridge, and then he nails the fridge doors; Scene changes to Nicole as she drives her car with a clamp on one of the wheels; Scene changes to Anais and Richard ramming through several fences again, and then shows the Wattersons' bathroom as Gumball tapes a sheet of paper on the broken mirror and tries to draw the bathroom and an angry Nicole; Scene changes back to Nicole driving then camera changes to Darwin running across the street and into the house, then camera changes to show Anais and Richard entering the house via the back door; everybody sits on the couch just as Nicole slams open the front door]_

**Nicole**: HOW COULD YOU LOSE YOUR OWN FATHER, YOU LET HIM DOWN AND YOU LET ME DOWN-

"**What are you talking about he's fine" said Anais**

**Gumball**: He's here.

**Nicole**: _[Surprised]_ I-a, how could you not do your chores when I specifically asked-

**Anais**: Mom, they're all done.

**Nicole**: _[Surprised again]_ I-you-how could you-

**Darwin**: Everything is fine Mrs. mom.

**Nicole**: Oh, well, I guess I'm sorry for doubting you kids.

_[Richard's anesthetics wear off]_

**Richard**: Ohhhh AH, I had the weirdest dream, Darwin burned the kitchen, Gumball smashed the computer, I'm pretty sure I drove the car into the swimming pool and at some point I remember nibbling a couple of people.

"**You seriously remembered that?" asked Anais**

"**Because it wasn't a dream" said Jeff**

_[Nicole looks angrily at the kids]_

**Gumball**, **Darwin** and **Anais**: _[Look down in disappointment and sigh]_ Flaker.

The family leaves as the credits play


	6. fan mail

Ch. 6

The whole family was on the bridge about to read some mail

"Hey everyone it's time for some fan mail" said Jeff

"Our first one comes from Doctor Jim" said Lex "He writes,

dear gumball when your were an ugly baby I fixed you I sliced  
your face open and did surgery on you and I did not charge your mother  
a penny and I gave you a face that would get you girls  
like that peanut girl you keep talking about what's her name again

and gumball you left your meatloaf in my locker can  
you go get it before it spoils : )

"Let's move on to another one because we never knew this guy. Gumball's face healed itself" said Nicole

"This letter is from someone who wishes to remain anonymous, he/she writes:

Dear Nicole, do u love Richard with all ur heart? Did u ever cheated on Richard before?

Do u have feelings for someone else or u always love Richard?

"I have 3 answers, yes, no, and definitely not" said Nicole

"Here's a letter from cw, this guy writes:

dear Nicole gumball told me  
that if penny doesn't work out for him  
he wants you to be his second wife :D

"No I don't" shouted Gumball

"Who does this guy think he is?" asked Richard

"Ok everyone new rule, all letters from now on that relate to lex's story will not be answered or read, GOT IT?" shouted Nicole angrily

"Well that's all the time we have for this weeks episode" said Lex

"Yeah, we need to find a way to get you back to your normal age" said Anais

"Don't worry about it. I like my new younger self. I get to start my life all over again" said Lex

"Well I need to make dinner so we'll see you next time everyone" said Nicole

Everyone waved goodbye as the show ended

(Castle grant)

Torgo finally finished using the bathroom after half an hour and flushed the toilet

"Ah, thank you" said Torgo

**(Torgo theme plays over credits)**

**Mystery Gumball Theater 3000**

**Created by agent BM**

**Thank you Lexboss for sending me the script**

**Starring:**

**Gumball**

**Darwin**

**Anais**

**Richard**

**Nicole**

**Professor chip**

**Brain man**

**Pearl**

**Torgo**

**Jeff**

**Lex**

**Thank you to everyone who sent letters. Remember no letters involving lexboss's story will be read or used in the future.**

**Stay tuned for the season finale next episode**

**Keep watching the show**

**I don't own Tawog or anything in the show **

**Stay tuned for my side story starring jeff the nanite called back to the past**

**Please review**


End file.
